Unspoken
by Misanthropic Sycophant
Summary: To him it really wasn't words that he said that hurt the most, but rather the words that he didn't say. LockonXTieria NeilXTieria NO LYLE! X3


**A/N: Okay…I admit I'm a horribly huge Gundam 00 fangirl, and I find this pairing totally adorable, and I don't like Lyle ^^; So, nothing major just some fluff…I might write some more when I get the inspiration…*feels guilty she hasn't updated her other stories in forever* Not too many people write for this pairing..not to mention the anime planners decided to make a happy ending impossible =.=**

**Please review! 3**

~0______________0~

Narrowed red orbs observed the other man's sleeping face, taking in every laugh line, and every slight freckle that dusted Lockon's nose. It was yet another night that the purple haired gundam meister found himself in the other man's bed after another pleasureable night. Studying the other gundam meister's face, Tieria couldn't help but feel a bit puzzled as to why Lockon had chosen him of all people to be his lover. With his charm, the Irish meister would be able to charm almost any woman he wanted to, but instead he chose Tieria. A man that people generally wanted nothing to do with after they got to know him because of his prickly attitude. When the red-eyed man had brought it up, Lockon had merely smirked and kissed him.

"Its because you're attractive, Tieria," Dynames' pilot had murmured before pulling him into another kiss. Tieria Erde realized that he would never really be able to fully understand how Lockon found him attractive. Certainly the man had gotten compliments on his looks before, but they had all been from other men who thought that he was female, and yet...Lockon, knowing that he was male, still found him attractive. The red eyed gundam meister couldn't understand it, and he supposed that he would never be able to. Tieria had never once thought himself to be attracted to anyone, much less another man, but there was something about Lockon that rendered him helpless. Maybe it was the way that Dynames' pilot looked at him as if actually cared, or maybe the attraction had started long before those knowing glances. Shaking his head softly at the thought, Tieria nuzzled into Lockon's bare chest, closing his eyes in an attempt to fake sleep. But with Lockon's scent surrounding him, Tieria couldn't reign in all of the thoughts swirling around his head. Sighing in frustration, Tieria's red orbs opened again.

What the purple haired man truely wanted to know was what Lockon had to gain from their budding relationship. It wasn't as if anything could really truely progress between them with all of the fighting going on, and it wasn't likely that everyone in the crew was even going to survive all of their interventions...But the Irish man had insisted that they continue their relationship, or whatever it was that Lockon wanted to call it. And even after Tieria's lack of control had caused Lockon the loss of his shooting eye. Clamping his eyes shut, Tieria attempted to fight back the guilt rising up in his chest. Thinking back, Virtue's pilot realized that despite his questions about the other man's true intentions, he had never truthfully been against all of those tender kisses or rough fingers ghosting over his skin. In reality, Tieria had actually enjoyed all of those touches, sometimes even intiating touch when Lockon refused to do so. After making sure that the other gundam meister was asleep Tieria pulled his hands up from his sides to rest them on the other man's warm chest.

When his cold hands touched Lockon, Tieria felt the muscles beneath his fingers flinch, and almost immediately the red-eyed man attempted to pull away. Lockon, however, would have none of that. Smirking, Lockon's arm wrapped around the smaller man, and pinned Tieria to his chest.

"Don't move, I rather enjoy waking up to find you caressing my chest," Lockon chuckled, beginning to trace circles on Tieria's shoulder blades. Narrowing his eyes, Tieria looked up at his partner, feeling a slight blush tinge his cheeks.

"I, however, Lockon, do not care for such open displays of affection-" Tieria was cut off when Lockon's lips pressed down over his own. At the touch Tieria's mind cleared, and he melted into the other meister's kiss. Lockon's supple lips moved against his in a tingle inducing way, and Tieria couldn't help but wanting more. Even if the red-eyed man couldn't guess the true motives behind Lockon's actions, Tieria would be perfectly content exchanging kisses like this. So, needless to say when purple-haired meister felt Lockon's tongue snake out to tease his lower lip, Tieria opened his mouth quickly and pressed back needily, wanting to taste more of Lockon.

Noticing Tieria's nearly desperate response to his teasing, Lockon frowned before pulling back. As much as he wanted Tieria, Lockon didn't want their encounters to be desperate flings that they both could've gotten from any other person. Instead he wanted his encounter Tieria to be unique and sweet, something that Dynames' pilot knew the purple-haired man didn't get from anyone else. When his partner removed his lips from Tieria's, Virtue's pilot looked up at Lockon with a confused expression playing across his face.

Matching the other gundam meister's gaze, Lockon caught Tieria glancing guiltily at his eyepatch. Bringing a hand up to cradle the purple-haired man's chin, Lockon placed a kiss upon the prickly meister's forehead, and looked Tieria straight in the eyes. A bit taken-aback by the other's actions, Tieria brought a hand up Lockon's chest and reached up to touch the black fabric covering the man's missing eye. Realizing Tieria's intention, Lockon's lips formed a thin line as his hand holding the smaller man's chin grabbed ahold of his partner's wrist.

"Don't touch that Tieria," Lockon murmured, placing Tieria's hand back over his heart.

Red orbs narrowed at this, before their owner asked, "Why, does it hurt? Do you need to get it looked at?" A smile played at Lockon's lips and he shook his head. Sometimes the guilt that Tieria burdened himself with over his injury was just too much for Lockon. It wasn't his fault that he had lost his eye...Besides an eye was a small price to pay for the life of this vulnerable man. Silence hung in the air, and Lockon flinched when he heard the smaller man whisper, "I'm so...sorry..."

"No, Tieria, don't b-" Lockon started only to be interrupted by Tieria's steely gaze.

"It was all of my fault Lockon Stratos," Tieria said, ignoring how Lockon flinched when he used his full codename, "if I hadn't been so unguarded then, you wouldn't've had to lose your eye...To me, it seems as if I am nothing but a burden on your fighting strength," Biting his lip, the purple-haired gundam meister's gaze softened when he saw the hurt expression Lockon's eye.

"Tieria....just forget about it, you're ruining the time that we have together right now," the Irish man murmured, hoping to fully wipe the guilt from Tieria's mind. So, the taller man could think of no better way to silence the other's guilt other than intiating another passionate kiss. This time, Lockon gave into his partner's desires and soon had the purple-haired gundam meister pinned to the bed. Flushing from the lack of air and comforting weight crushing his chest, Tieria couldn't hold back a moan when Lockon's hand caressed his side.

So, needless to say, both men jumped and pulled apart when Feldt's voice rang out in the air, muffled by the door, "Lockon, you need to get ready to go, its an emergency! Have you seen Tieria, we can't seem to find him..." When the mechanical sound of Feldt leaving faded off into the distance, Lockon smirked at Tieria's mortification of being caught out of his room. Enjoying the blush that dusted Tieria's cheeks, Lockon's eye narrowed suductively before he swooped down and placed a light kiss on the tip of the smaller man's nose.

"I guess thats our cue to stop acting like rabbits in heat then, huh?" Lockon grumbled, rolling himself off of Tieria's heaving chest. As Tieria's crimson orbs observed the other gundam meister pulling on his clothes, he felt a slight bit of speech bubbling up in his chest. For some reason the purple-haired man felt the uncontrollable urge to express his feelings in words, but he held them back. Those simple words just didn't seem to be need to be said right now...They were the words that he would wait to tell Lockon when they were alone together next time...Knowing Lockon, their next time together would be rather soon.

~0_________0~

When he heard Lockon's Haro crying out desperately for the Irish gundam meister, Tieria's heart rate sped up with dread...

"Lockon, Lockon! Lockon, Lockon! Lockon, Lockon!" The rest of Haro's chorus of death was lost in Tieria's swirl of panicked thoughts.

No....no..nonononononono! NO, Lockon can't be dead....Lockon will be back to meet me in his room next time Tieria went there...Allowing his tears to stream down his face unchecked, Tieria slammed his head on the back of his seat. Now that Lockon was dead, there was no way for Tieria to tell him,

"I love you, Neil Dylandy..."


End file.
